HOTD :USA edition
by alistermontescue
Summary: this is a highschool of the dead story, in america, all characters are oc's it follows mthew duhas, and his small group of peers, as they fight to escape the zombie appocalypse
1. characters

H.O.T.D

U.S.A

Mathew duhas: Mathew , matt, to his friends is a junior at rush field high school, he wears a black t-shirt with a purple skullcandy logo on the front, and black skinny jeans , he has a cast on his left arm, on his right hand he wears a leather fingerless glove, he enjoys skateboarding, his threefriends are zack, Dominic, and gage

Ht:5'9"

Wt:150lbs

Eyes: light blue

Hair: black, over right eye

Skin: pale

Weapon: cast on left arm, and hockey stick

Zack fisher: Zack is Mathews best friend and likes Doing bmx tricks with his bike, he wears a leather jacket, and combat boots , he owns a motorcycle

Ht:6'1"

Wt: 175

Eyes: amber

Hair: red liberty spikes

Skin: white

Weapons: 5" switchblade he keeps hidden, brass knuckles

Dominic: Dominic is an all star athlete, he likes football, baseball, and basketball the best. He has a lot of friends but only hangs out with a small circle

Ht:6'2"

Wt:210lbs

Eyes: green

Hair: black, shaved

Skin: black

Weapon: 30oz metal baseball bat,

Gage: gage is more of the outdoorsman type, he regularly hunts with his dad and has numerous guns

Ht: 6'

Wt:185lbs

Eyes: brown

Hair:brown

Weapon: crowbar,

Emma: as matts ex there is an undeniable tension between the two but she's willing to look past it

Ht:5'7"

Wt: skinny

Hair: brown

Eyes: teal

Weapon: bow/ arrows

samantha: samantha is emmas best friend, and the head cheerleader, and doesent like matt taliking to her best friend, in her mind exes shouldnt even speak to one another

ht:5'10"

wt: thin

hair:blonde

eyes: blue

weapon: 9 iron (golf club)


	2. Chapter 1

a boy rides a skateboard down the sidewalk, he has black hair and wears a black t-shirt with a purple skullcandy logo on it, with black skinny jeans. on his left arm he has a cast from a previous skateboarding accident. the sidewalk starts going down hill and he picks up speed, crouching low to the ground he ready's himself,3,2,1 and leaps up, grinding on a bench, then he hops over a telephone booth doing an ollie and landing in another grind on the next bench, then he jumps off , grabbing his board and landson the sidewalk again, he then runs accross the intersection and slides accross a car hood, with the driver honking, he thne sets his board down and rides it on the next sidewalk. then he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket, with his right hand, adorned with a punk glove and bracelet , he pulls out his phone and answers it while riding "hey , i'm on my way right now zack" the voice then said " well hurry up matt, there closing the gates in like ten minutes" matt then saw two men carrying a couch ahead "let me call you back" he then hung up the phone and quickly shoved it into his pocket, then he crouched low and was able to zoom under the couch, then he saw two men carrying a table , he jumped off the skateboard, and ran along the top of the tabel, then landed on the skate board once again. he then sighed "whew that was close" he then saw the gates of the school begin to close, he picked up speed, then leaped through the 1 foot gap just in time , arching his back to miss the gate, he landed and then he kicked up the skateboard and caught it with his han. the principal who was walking by looked at him over his rodent like nose "mister duhas, late again i see" mat brushed his hair to the side with a smirk and said "actualy mr. copperton, im right on time" then he headed into rushfield high. everyone was busy running about, trying to get to thier first hour, nbut he had ohter plans, he met up with his friend zack, a tall boy with red liberty spikes zack smiled "hey you made it, good" matt rolled his eyes "yeah barely" zack then said " you ready?" matt grinned "definately , you go pull the alarm and i'll wait outside for mr. copperton " they then split up. matt waited outside and soon people started pouring out of the building , all confused . mr copperton came out and was yelling into a megaphone, then mat pushed he button on the walkie talkie and said "okay he's in position " zack then leaned out of a window and poured the contents of a red bucket onto the principal, wich wwas green slime. the crowd started laughing at him, mr coperton was furious. mat thought he might burn the slime right off, he soon marched toward the crowd, wich parted as he came through "think this is funny do you, lets all act like hooligans and mess with the principal" he then noticed mat smirking " i assume you find the most humor in this mr duhas" mat shook his head "no sir i just really think green is your color " the principaal stepped towards him and was about to bark at himn when a student said "who'se that at the gate" mr copperton turned to see a man standing awkwardly outside the gate his head was cocked to one side and he appeared to have a limp , matt felt a nudge on his arm, and he turned to see a strong colored kid , it was his friend dominic "dude i have to give you props, this is the best prank in the history of school, first you get zack to dump the slime,now you get gage to dress up like a zombie" matt said "yeah the slime was, i guess but that's not gage" dominic then watched as the principal approached the gate, "some prank i can see the zipper on this cheap costume" he then reached through the gate and tried to pull off the mask, only realizing too late that it wasn't a mask, the person grabbed his arm and bit into his flesh, mr. copperton yoweled out in pain." the students all went quiet. then they all began cheering and congradulating mattand zack who looked terrified " matt then yelled "no, stop, this isn't a prank, he's actually hurt, someone call an ambulance" mr. copperton then stood up and as matt approached him "mr copperton" he let out a long low groan, matt stepped closer "are you alri.. oh jesus!" mr copperton lunged after mat, and knocked him to the ground, students started to panic as more gathered around the gate , matt's cast was in mr coppertons mouth, holding him off. he was struggeling to get him off, then (WHAM!)

a boot kicked him in the head and off of mat, mat looked up to see ashley his ex " for once im happy to see you" he said out of breath. she then said "come on we have to get inside " mat looked around, those creatures were everywhere , zack and dominic were at the front door, trying to get the other students to safety, zack stabbed one in the chest with his switchblade and then hit him in the head with his brass knuckles, dominic was cracking skulls wit his metal baseball bat. mat looked at ashley and handeed her his skateboard "here use this, hit them with the edge if they get too close, on three, one two three" they took off, running through the undead mob, mat was hitting them with the cast on his left arm, and ashley was striking them with the skateboard, mat leaped over one and hten brought the cast down on the next one's head , ashley tripped, but just as one was about to bite her, matt stuck his cast in its mouth and took the skateboard and craked it into the back of its head. " come on" he said pulling her to her feet. they made it to the door and jumped inside, just as zack and dominic shut them behind.


End file.
